JJ (Station 19)
JJ is a woman who had a brief romantic liaison with Dean Miller. History Apartment Fire and Dating Dean JJ was trying to have sex with her sometimes-boyfriend Seth when the smoke detector kept beeping. Annoyed by the sound and their inability to have sex, Seth took a baseball bat and hit the smoke detector. JJ took the smoke detector to the fire station to have it repaired and then took it home. Later, the firefighters were called to her apartment because her neighbor heard her screams. They found her on the floor, where she had fallen and hit her head. Her smoke detector was still beeping. Dean asked her if she had an attic, but she said it was more like a crawl space. He broke through the ceiling, which released smoke. He quickly picked up JJ and carried her out. ("Invisible to Me") Outside the building, JJ protested that she didn't want to leave because she was losing all her worldly possessions. Despite this, Dean told her to stay outside. She watched as her neighbors were evacuated. When Dean brought out Seth, she worried over him because she had thought he was at work. She went with him to the hospital so he could be treated. She later showed up at the fire station and told Dean that Seth had died and she didn't know where else to go. ("Contain the Flame") Dean later came to JJ's apartment and told her the incident report from her place had been accidentally destroyed, so he had to go over things again. She realized he had made it up as an excuse to see her and ask her out on a date. She headed him off and asked him out instead. He went back to her home that evening after a long day of work and started ranting to her about the day. When he saw her staring, he went to leave, but she interrupted him with a kiss and then he carried her back into her apartment. ("Shock to the System") Concert She and Dean went to a concert that kept them out until 4 AM. When they finally came home, they had sex before Dean had to leave for work. ("Hot Box") Pregnancy After a final hookup with Dean, JJ decided she was done with empty sex and went on a spiritual journey, looking into herself and practicing celibacy. During that time, she learned she was pregnant while on tour with Beck. Months later, she finally showed up at Dean's place to tell him she was pregnant. She apologized for not telling him sooner, but said she felt she couldn't until she felt the fetus move and realized they would be a person who had a right to know their dad. When Dean came home from work, he discovered that JJ was there. He brought her ice cream and she invited him to feel the baby moving, which delighted him. ("House Where Nobody Lives") Relationships Romantic Seth She was seeing Seth, whom she described as her sometimes-boyfriend. Despite this, she flirted with Dean while she was at the fire station. He later died of smoke inhalation. Dean Miller JJ and Dean flirted while she was with Seth. After Seth died, JJ came to the station and talked with Dean, explaining to him that she had nowhere else to go. Later, Dean came to her apartment and said that the accident report was damaged, so he had to do it again. JJ quickly picked up on the fact that he was making up excuses to see her, so she asked him out on a date. Dean came back and started ranting about his day, and was getting ready to leave after he saw JJ staring at him, but she kissed him and they went back to the apartment, with Dean carrying her. ("Shock to the System") She continued seeing Dean and tried to get him to play hooky to spend the day with her. She brought his watch to the station when he forgot it and entered a private area of the station. ("Every Second Counts") Dean later broke things off with her because their relationship was interfering with his job. ("Under the Surface") Career Her job involves reviewing music. ("Hot Box") Notes and Trivia *She has an original Purple Rain album signed by Prince.Contain the Flame, 1x03 (S19) *She's a deep sleeper.Contain the Flame, 1x03 (S19) *Pre-pregnancy, she liked praline ice cream. During her pregnancy, she started enjoying strawberry more.House Where Nobody Lives, 3x04 (S19) Gallery Episodic S191x02JJ.png|Invisible to Me S191x03JJ.png|Contain the Flame S191x05JJ.png|Shock to the System S191x08JJ.png|Every Second Counts S191x09JJ.png|Hot Box Episode Stills S193x07-18.jpg S193x07-19.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:S19 Characters Category:S19 S1 Characters Category:S19 S3 Characters Category:S19 Rescuees